UNSC Destroyer
The Destroyer is a light capital warship used by the UNSC. It is the larger cousin of the Frigate. Unlike Frigates, Destroyers are armed to the teeth and they are heavily armored and shielded. Fast, maneuravable and designed for long endurance, a single Destroyer is a match for 6 UNSC Frigates. Destroyers are commonly used for ship-to-ship combat and sometimes to provide escort of larger ships such as Carriers and Amphibious Assault Ships. Overview Destroyers are one of the oldest ships in service in the UNSC Fleet, surpassed only by the Frigate and Corvettes. Like its 21st century Earth counter-parts, Destroyers are designed primarily for ship-to-ship combat and escort of large warships such as Carriers. The UNSC Destroyer has been in service since 1950AD and there has been three design changes since the first Destroyer was commissioned. The current design dates back to 1992. Like a Frigate, the Destroyer is capable entering, landing and hovering while in a planets atmosphere. Destroyers have twice the mass of a Frigate but most of this mass comes from the 2 - 3 meter Titanium A Battleplate that Destroyers are outfitted with. This is the main feature that distinguishes Destroyers from Frigates. Another feature that helps to distinguish between UNSC Destroyers and Frigates is that unlike most warships in the UNSC, Destroyers do not carry any starfighters aboard. Layout Destroyers are 585 meters long, only 35 meters longer than a Frigate. The bridge of a Destroyer is located in the 'middle' section of the ship (refer to diagram in the infobox). The Destroyer lacks any hangar bays as they carry no fighter squadron escort or dropships of any kind. They do have however a dozen SOEIV bays where infantry, mainly ODSTs' can be inserted into the battlefield via orbital insertion pods. The twin MACs run two thirds the length of the ship. The 'nose' of the Destroyer is where the MACs release their projectiles. The Destroyer also has several maneuvering thrusters which when filled with air and then violently released causing an explosive decompression, can propel the Destroyer to an entirely new course almost instantly. This is useful when avoiding energy weapons that are targeted to the ship. Specifications Dimensions Destroyers are 585 meters long, 190 meters wide and 130 meters tall. They are similar in size with the Frigate, but Destroyers are twice as heavy in mass. Propulsion All Destroyers are equipped with the standard engine used in all UNSC Ships; a Deuterium nuclear fusion reactor. For slipspace jumps, the Destroyer uses the standard Shawfujikawa Translight Engine to do so. Destroyers like the Frigate also possess several maneuvering thrusters which can also be used to propel the Frigater into a new course to avoid incoming enemy fire. Furthermore due to the installation of Neutron Jammers which prevents the process of Nuclear Fission, all nuclear-based technology and therefore the Destroyer as well are equipped with Neutrom Jammer Cancellers which will negate the effect of the N-Jammers. Armament *Magnetic Accellerator Cannon x2 *Tactical Laser System x1 *Shiva Nuclear Missiles x3 *Oversized Arche Missile Pods x26 (50 missiles in each pod) *Point Defense Guns x12 Hull and Shielding The most unique feature of the Destroyer is that it is equipped with two to three meters of solid Titanium A battleplate coating, making it one of the most heavily armored ships in the UNSC Navy. This allows the Destroyer to take on large amounts of punishment from both projectile and energy weapons before the armor will fail. Furthermore, Destroyers were also recently equipped with a new type of energy shield which disperses damage more efficiently than the shields used in Frigates. Future The current version of the Destroyer is expected to remain in service until at least 2045AD. Plans are already beeing made to create a new type of Destroyer that will succeed and eventually replace the current version of a UNSC Destroyer. Category:UNSC Navy Ships